rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Downfall
"Downfall" is the sixty-fifth episode of RWBY and the thirteenth episode of Volume 5. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on January 13th, 2018 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on January 16th, 2018, and was made public on January 20th, 2018. Summary Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long fight against Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Jaune Arc continues to heal Weiss Schnee, and Nora Valkyrie suspects that he unlocked his Semblance, which allows him to heal people. However, Jaune states that he is not actually healing Weiss, just amplifying her Aura, and he is not worried about his own due to having a large amount of it. Nora then goes to fight Hazel Rainart when she sees Lie Ren being defeated by him. Thanks to her Semblance, Nora manages to overpower Hazel, sending him flying outside of the grand hall to where Adam Taurus and the White Fang observe. Blake Belladonna then arrives with her parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, Sun Wukong, Ilia Amitola, an army of Menagerie Faunus and the local Mistral police force in airships. Adam attempts to blow up Haven Academy, but Ilia had disarmed the bombs beforehand. Realizing the situation is no longer in his favor, Adam angrily orders his followers to kill them all, and the battle between both Faunus groups begins. Hazel is dragged back into the hall by a Queen Lancer summoned by a fully recovered Weiss. Team RWBY then has a brief reunion before they head back into battle. Ruby orders Yang to head into the vault while Weiss fights off Emerald and Mercury. Ruby and Blake share a nod before the latter heads back outside to battle the White Fang. Down in the vault, Cinder Fall is surprised to learn that Raven Branwen was the real Spring Maiden the whole time, and the two engage each other in a destructive duel. As the battle reaches its climax, a dying Vernal manages to distract Cinder, resulting in Raven defeating her. Cinder is sent flying over the edge and is frozen by Raven's powers, with her body plummeting into the dark abyss below the vault. Raven thanks Vernal one last time as the latter dies, and Raven then proceeds to open the chamber containing the Relic of Knowledge. Before she can enter, however, Yang appears to confront her. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *The title of the episode could be a pun on Cinder's defeat. *Hazel's line to Adam, "This... is your business, not mine." is a callback to Adam stating a similar line to Hazel after killing Sienna Khan in "Dread in the Air". See Also *Battle Pages **Battle of Haven **Raven vs. Cinder *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V5 13 00015.png|The battle inside Haven continues. V5 13 00031.png|The Faunus of Menagerie and the Mistral police arrive. V5 13 00040.png|Adam loses his cool as his plan falls to pieces. V5 13 00046.png|Under Adam's orders, the White Fang attacks. V5 13 00050.png|Weiss recovers enough to rejoin the battle. V5 13 00051.png|Blake briefly meets up with her teammates. V5 13 00085.png|Cinder and Raven engage in battle. V5 13 00113.png|With Vernal's help, Raven defeats Cinder. V5 13 00116.png|Raven freezes Cinder while the latter falls into a pit. V5 13 00118.png|Vernal passes away, and Raven thanks her and closes her eyes. V5 13 00122.png|Raven opens the door to the Relic of Knowledge. V5 13 00124.png|Yang enters the vault. Video Category:Volume 5 Category:Episodes